User blog:AyumiFanBoy/Itooshikutte Gomen ne / Koi Dorobou
These are my thoughts on Country Girls Debut Single: ;Itooshikutte Gomen ne *When I first heard this song I wasn't that impressed by it but come around to it little by little. The PV was well done it looked like the basic H!P music video but the shots of the girls were very fun to see especially Uta who couldn't help but laugh at the beginning of the song xD. ;Koi Dorobou *Pretty much like Itooshikutte Gomen ne I wasn't that much into this song when I first heard it but when the full version came out I felled in Love with it xD. The Music Video overall was very cute and pink lots and lots of pink ;D. Personally Pink isn't really my color but it did fit in quite nicely with this Song. ;My thoughts on the Members: *Tsugunaga Momoko: I didn't notice that much in this even in the group shot or the dance shot my eyes would always go to the other members. *Yamaki Risa: To be honest when I first heard that she was going to debut in Country Girls I wasn't really that happy since I wasn't that much of a fan of hers during that time but when i heard her sing I was surprised by her and took quite a liking to her even now I still continue to like her even more :). *Inaba Manaka: I've heard that she's suppose to be a good dance to both of these songs don't show case it xD but in the future once all their vocals improve they might get something more upbeat and with a more complex dance. Overall i'm liking her but I still need to see more of her. *Morito Chisaki: I don't dislike her but I still can't call myself a fan of hers mostly because I saw that she came from another group and was their for like 2 years or so and I guess set the bar to high on her xD and was a bit disappointed when I heard her singing but she'll improve and i'll continue to keep an eye on her. *Shimamura Uta: When I first saw her I wasn't sure about her if anything i'll say that looked mad and kind of uninterested in debuting but it was mostly because she was really shy and i misunderstood it xD but in the PV she looked happy her smile is very very beautiful her singing not that impressive but she'll improve overall i'm really turning into a fan of hers. *Ozeki Mai: She does not look her age xD and I found that the youngest was 12 years old I thought it was Uta and when I found out it was her I was like wat the xD. Her singing is a lot better than I had thought out of the 3 new members she's showing the most vocal potential in my option. Her live performance of Itooshikutte Gomen ne of was good she an amazing singing voice my mouth literally dropped when I heard it xD. ;Conclusion *Overall I love both song. My Favorite is Itooshikutte Gomen ne but I like both songs a lot and am defiantly buying it when it comes out. Category:Blog posts